Snippets from the Three Worlds
by Hieiko
Summary: A collection of YYH drabbles, mostly involving Hiei, but also with other characters and various pairings. Written mostly for different challenges. May contain spoilers.
1. Losing

Title: **Losing**  
Author: Hieiko  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
Character: Hiei  
Notes: Written for the **yyh100** "Beginning" challenge.  
Summary: Hiei contemplates the meaning of defeat.

Hiei hated losing.

Not least because it usually meant the difference between death and survival. It was a weakness, because if his life were spared in defeat, he would then owe it to his opponent. From having seen numerous battles, he knew that such a thing would be a burden to be carried for the rest of a lifetime.

So he always fought to win. That didn't mean he always succeeded. He still had his share of losses, but only to the best of the best... Kurama, Yusuke, Mukuro.

But every time Hiei lost, his life had a new beginning.


	2. Crossing Over

Title: **Crossing Over**  
Author: Hieiko  
Fandom: BtVS/AtS - Yu Yu Hakusho crossover.  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.  
Notes: Because they just had to meet, alright?  
Summary: Post - Not Fade Away. During the battle, Spike takes a side trip.

The battle was hopeless. Fists and fangs, back against the wall... so when Spike got yanked into the ominous-looking portal, he had expected an uglier battle.

Instead, he found himself surrounded by numerous demons... in _pieces_. And harmless sunlight was shining down on him. It actually seemed normal that he was being held at swordpoint by a... boy? No, this was another demon.

Blood red eyes glared at Spike in contempt. Eventually, the boy lowered his sword. "You're human," he spat.

Spike's jaw dropped.

Gesturing towards a portal, the boy stated flatly, "Return to your own world."

Shocked, Spike went.


	3. The Secret

Title: **The Secret**  
Author: Hieiko  
Character/s: Kuwabara, mentions Yukina, Hiei  
Notes: Written for the **yyh100** "Colors" challenge.  
Summary: Kuwabara knows more than people think.

Everybody thinks I'm clueless. But I'm not stupid. My friends seem to think it's funny hiding the secret from me, so I don't bother telling them that I already know. It wasn't that hard to find out.

Their eyes are an identical shade of red.

Maybe it's not manly to know that much about another guy's eye color, but you'd be aware too if he glared at you all the time. As for my beloved Yukina, her eyes are simply beautiful.

So yes, I do know that Yukina and Hiei are twins. Why aren't I telling?

It's not my secret.


	4. Day Off

Title: **Day Off**  
Author: Hieiko  
Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho - Sailormoon crossover.  
Pairing: Hiei/Rei  
Notes: Written for the **yyh100** "Crossover Pairings" challenge.  
Summary: It's Hiei's day off. Where does he go?

All youkai who served under Enki's government were given days off. On those days, Hiei visited Yukina first, but after that...

His next stop was Hikawa Shrine. Sliding open a familiar window, Hiei froze in mid-movement as a rectangular ward was plastered on his face. He scowled and pulled it off, wincing slightly as it burned.

"Hiei!" The apologetic face of Rei Hino came into view. "I didn't realize it was you. You could have knocked."

He raised an eyebrow.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Stupid youkai." Then, she grinned and kissed his nose. "But it's nice to see you."


	5. What to Say

Title: **What to Say**  
Author: Hieiko  
Pairing: Yusuke/Keiko  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
Notes: Written for the **yyh100**'s "Truth" challenge.  
Summary: Yusuke has something to tell Keiko. Spoilers for the Makai arc.

Yusuke had to go to Makai. He _had_ to, though he couldn't exactly explain why. _You see, Keiko, I'm going to face that demon who possessed me and interfered in my fight with Sensui._ That'd go over well.

Three years couldn't count as a simple vacation; Yusuke knew it was somewhat cruel to make Keiko wait for him. It was also a bit arrogant to think that he could convince her to do so. But they were still young, would it _really_ be that long...? But what could he tell her?

He settled for the truth. "Keiko, I love you."


	6. It's That Simple

Title: **It's That Simple**  
Author: Hieiko  
Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho  
Character: Hiei  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.  
Notes: Written for the **yyh100** challenge, "Exhausted".  
Summary: Hiei's thoughts as he faces Shigure in Mukuro's stronghold.

All I have to do now, is win this battle with Shigure. It's that simple, and yet at the same time, it isn't. Because victory doesn't equal survival. Not anymore.

Death had stared me in the face numerous times in my life. I had always managed to turn away, though rarely unscathed. But back then, I had goals to accomplish.

There is but one goal now.

The fight is over quickly. I know I have won, though I can't see Shigure fall, because I'm falling as well. I'm too exhausted to care. Maybe when I'm dead, I can rest.


	7. Day and Night

Title: **Day and Night**  
Author: Hieiko  
Category: Yu Yu Hakusho  
Characters: Yukina, Kuwabara, Hiei  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, or any of the characters.  
Word Count: 115  
Notes: Written for the **31_days_exchnge**, for **rhap_chan**'s theme # 08, "the peace".  
Summary: It's their visits that make Yukina happy.

He visited her everyday.

Sometimes he would bring gifts: ribbons for her hair, or flowers picked along the way. Those would make Yukina smile, but she did not need them. She only liked to see Kazuma's goofy grin, and hear the enthusiasm in his voice as he told her about their friends and life in the city.

*****

He visited her every night.

Sometimes he would come in through the window, and stand by the side of her bed. Those times, Yukina would wake, but would never open her eyes lest he leave. She contented herself with her twin brother's presence, and the sound of his voice on the rare moments he chose to speak.


	8. Signals Crossed

Title: **Signals Crossed**  
Author: Hieiko  
Category: Yu Yu Hakusho  
Characters: Yukina, Hiei  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, or any of the characters.  
Word Count: 100  
Notes: Written for the **31_days_exchnge**, for **rhap_chan**'s theme # 06, "late-night caffeine".  
Summary: Yukina admits to her brother that she knows.

"You're my brother," Yukina told Hiei one night, when he deigned to join her for tea inside the temple.

"What?" Hiei sputtered.

"You're my brother, Hiei-san," the ice maiden repeated. "The one I've been searching for."

"How..." Hiei started to say, but instead he asked, "Who told you?"

"Nobody told me," Yukina replied. "But it's the truth. Please believe me."

Hiei frowned. "Why wouldn't I... wait, you thought I didn't know?"

"You knew? Then why have you never told me?" Yukina's eyes grew wide. "You thought _I_ didn't know." A sigh escaped her lips. "What a foolish pair we are."


End file.
